The University of Michigan School of Nursing (UMSON) had two T32 grants germane to this application: T32-NR07073 Health Promotion and Risk Reduction (HPRR) Interventions (1992-2007) and T32-NR07965 Women's Health Disparities (WHO) (2002-2007). In the 5 years'experience of the WHO training program, it has been very clear that its links with the HPRR with respect to vulnerable populations are indissoluble. Many students from each track take courses in both, and trainees supported by both programs meet weekly to discuss topics, manuscripts and grant applications of mutual interest. After considerable discussion among the faculty and students of the two programs and with NINR program staff, we decided NOT to submit a competing renewal for the WHO grant, and instead we submit a renewal for the HPRR grant, which we now call Health Promotion/Risk Reduction Interventions with Vulnerable Populations (HPPRVP). We use data from both programs to support the viability and accomplishments to date. Despite nearly three decades of research focusing on the essential role of health promotion and risk reduction strategies in advancing high level wellness and in slowing chronic disease deterioration, unacceptable disparities persist. This program will extend research training for nurse scientists in HPRR through emphasis on vulnerable populations, which include racial/ethnic minorities, socioeconomically disadvantaged people, and women and children. We will build on over 15 years of leadership in pre and post-doctoral training in HPRR, and unite our diverse expertise with vulnerable populations at risk for health disparities. The goals cut across two major NINR research areas: Promoting Health and Preventing Disease and Eliminating Health Disparities (NINR Pub. No. 06-4832). The proposed training will provide specialized research training to four predoctoral and four postdoctoral trainees each year to prepare them for research careers in health care settings, institutions of higher learning, and governmental or voluntary health care settings. At least one of the predoctoral slots will be designated for post baccalaureate trainees and we will continue our goal of filling at least 50% of the training slots with members of traditionally underrepresented minority groups. UMSON is committed to rapid progression of scientists in nursing and offers admission to the doctoral program to qualified post baccalaureate individuals. Postdoctoral fellows will be nurses holding doctoral degrees in nursing or related fields, with varying amounts of research and clinical background in the area of HPRRVP. The goal is to provide training to develop new investigators who are specialized in nursing science and HPRRVP research. Ample ongoing faculty research expertise and opportunities will guide fellows in conducting an independent piece of research, and in preparing a proposal for submission to a funding agency.